Penny's Birth
by greendogtheater
Summary: This is the story about the birth of our favorite cute Panda.


In ancient China, at the Petting Zoo, there were 2 pygmy Panda's. One was a regular black and white male while the other was a purple and white female and she seemed to be more overweight than the average panda. You see, she was pregnant and by the look of things, she was now giving birth, complete with a cold water bottle and a towel the female panda is lying on.

"Come on He-He Ling," said the male panda urgently, "we got hurry before they arrive."

"I'm trying, Qui Ling," said the female panda He-He as she kept on pushing, "but the pressure's too much."

As Qui got nervouser and nervouser and He-He kept on pushing, the cries of a newborn baby was heard. Qui and He-he looked and saw a small female baby panda was at He-he's feet and she looked just like He-He.

"Oh my," said Qui all choked up as he picked up his new baby daughter, "she's perfect."

"And beautiful," said He-He as she was all choked up as well.

They suddenly heard noise and looked and saw government-looking guys coming in.

"Oh no," gasped He-he, "they're here!"

A zookeeper went over to the guys and one of them said, "Julius-san, you're debt has reached its expiration date, and you remember our threat, don't you? Stuffed panda's"

Julius sighed and nooded and gestured them to follow him. He-He and Qui now looked desperate.

"Out the back!" shouted Qui as he and his wife, along with his daughter who he was carrying, went to the back of the habitat.

As soon as the men were let in the habitat, they discovered that the pandas are nowhere in sight. As the group searched, one of the men called the others over in Chinese and then they went to his direction, they discovered a giant hole underneath the fence, causing them to gasp in horror.

The leader of the government men, with an angry look, cried out a long and irate bellow.

An alarm sounded through 50 miles wide. In the Chinese woods, the panda family were running for their lives.

"They're onto us!" shouted He-He in hysterics.

"Just keep running!" shouted Qui, carrying his crying daughter.

As they kept running, they came across a giant fence.

"Dead end!" said Qui.

"What do we do?!" shouted He-He.

Qui looked behind him and saw flashlights hovering around like U.F.O.'s. It seems the bad men are close to finding them.

The panda's looked desperate until Qui took a deep breath and said, "We'll have to climb it."

"What?!" said a shocked He-He.

"He-He, it's our only chance."

He-He looked hesitant at first, but gave in.

"Alright," she said.

He-He climbed through the fence first and was handed her daughter through the bars while her husband did the same thing. They continued running and eventually founded themselves in an airport.

Chinese International Travels?" said Qui in shock.

He-He looked behind her and saw the bad men coming in close thens said to her husband, "Looks like we'll have to raise our daughter out of the country."

Qui sighs in submission, "Looks like it."

Later, the head of the bad men arrived and came to the office of manager of the CIT, whi was reading a magazine.

"Hello, Quan Shu, Chinese Government. Sorry to disturb you, but I have reason to believe a couple of small panda bears came to your airport."

"Impossible," said the manager, "my security would've seen something like that."

"I believe you," said Quan Shu, "but is it ok if me and my men check around the airport to see if they're here anywhere?"

"Alright," said the manager, "just don't mess up the place."

"Hiy," QUan bowed in thanks as he went off to search for the pandas.

Unbeknowtest to Quan and the manager, our panda couple managed to sneak aboard onto a box shipped on the plane headed to America. Inside the box, He-He was rocking her daughter back and forth while Qui looked on with pride.

"You know, on this entire adventure," said Qui, "I completely forgot that we still have to name our child."

"How about Penny?" suggested He-He.

"Penny?"

"Why not? She's adorable like a little penny coin."

"Hmm," mused Qui, "Alright, Penny it is. Our little Penny Lingwill be the cutest panda there ever was."

"I'm sure she will." agreed He-He.

The parents nurtured their infant daughter, who giggled in delight, as the plane heading to America kept on flying.

THE END


End file.
